Only Forever
by butterfliesinspring
Summary: I've been waiting, and I'll keep waiting...Only Forever. IchigoXOrihime. This is the first Fanfic I've ever written. It's inspired by the song Only Forever by Demi Lovato. I hope you all enjoy it and please rate and review!


**Only Forever**

 _I've been thinking 'bout the future_

 _And I've been thinking 'bout the now_

 _I know we're going to be together_

 _I just don't know how_

Orihime had been overwhelmed with thoughts lately. The auburn haired girl was walking home from school. Contemplating on the still present and strong feelings she held for Ichigo. With the winter war over, and Aizen defeated her life had returned to her somewhat normal routine. A routine of school, homework, and wondering of her future. While most of these thoughts were confusing and undetermined, there was one constant thought that played over and over in her head. Orihime wanted Ichigo in her life romantically, and long term. She knew that Ichigo would always be in her life, but she craved that next step.

She desperately wanted him as a lover, and was constantly plagued with dreams of a life with him. Dates, fights, sex, marriage, kids, she dreamed of it all. While she wished, hoped, and prayed, for this life something was holding her back from confessing to him. A part of her was afraid to take that first step, because she didn't want to ruin the relationship they already had. Another part of her was afraid of the possible rejection. Ichigo's strong relationship with Rukia was no secret. Orihime felt that compared to Rukia, she had no chance which dampened her spirits slightly. But Orihime had the orange haired Shinigami in her life, and she knew they were going to be together forever. She just didn't know how.

 _You know when we get close_

 _Can't deny the tension between us both_

 _And I don't want to pressure you,_

 _But I think you need to make a move_

With these present fears, the auburn haired girl continued to wait for Ichigo to confess to her. That still hasn't happened, and Orihime would be lying if said she wasn't getting a little anxious waiting around. However the love she held was so strong, that she felt it was worth the wait. Recently whenever they were together, there had been an undeniable tension and connection between them. It started after the events of Hueco Mundo, and blossomed into something more that she couldn't describe. But it was definitely something. Orihime felt it in the air as she continued on her trek home, breeze blowing her hair back. Something was going to happen soon. Something that would be life changing. She was willing to wait for it, and while she didn't want to pressure Ichigo he needed to make his move.

' _Cause I've been waiting, and I'll keep waiting…Only Forever_

 _Yeah I can tell that you're terrified_

 _To take a shot this strong_

 _Should I wait up for you day and night?_

 _Just let me know how long_

Finally reaching her apartment, Orihime stepped inside. Abandoning her shoes, bag, and coat by the door she headed towards her room. Throwing herself on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she continued her thoughts. She of course considered Ichigo's feelings. With everything he had been through, and current Soul Society duties she understood his hesitance of starting an intimate relationship. However she believed that Ichigo didn't understand her willingness to accept every part of him. As well as her willingness to wait for however long it took for him to be ready for that next step. With everything they have been through together, Orihime was confident that there was no one else. No one else that she could let into her life on that romantic level. Every day and every night she was willing to wait until they could be together. Even though a part of her wished he would clue her in to how long the wait would be.

 _What if I told you it's too late?_

 _What if I say that I can't wait?_

 _What if I meet somebody else?_

 _Who doesn't leave me on the shelf_

The buzzing of Orihime's phone momentarily broke her thoughts. Looking at the screen, she saw a text from Tastsuki, confirming their dinner plans for later that evening. Typing a quick response, Orihime tossed her phone aside and once again got lost in thought. Tatsuki had told her countless times to forget about Ichigo. To move on to someone else. Orihime sometimes wondered what would happen if she told Ichigo that she met someone else. That she was done waiting around for him and any chance he had was gone. Would that be enough for him to make a move? While she had these thoughts Orihime knew she could never do it. Purposely twist his feelings like that to coerce him into confessing to her.

 _I've been waiting, and I'll keep waiting…Only Forever_

With a sigh and a small shake of her head, Orihime's decision was made. She would wait. Orihime knew that the love that she felt, she wouldn't feel it with anybody else. So she would sit and wait for her fierce, loyal, orange haired Shinigami. But only for forever.


End file.
